staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 lipca 1995
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 V.I.P.-rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 Dzieci świata "Kevin" - film prod. angielskiej 8.15 Maje bajeczki - Wróżki 8.25 Gimnastyka - Kung-Fu (39) 8.30 Lato z czarodziejem 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Morskie urwisy II" (3/4) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 9.35 Bractwo przygody i zabawy - program dla dzieci 10.00 "Reporter na tropie" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Kwadrans na kawę - program dla osób otyłych 11.15 Żyć bezpieczniej 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: - Morze - Przymorze - Międzymorze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Blok programów przyrodniczych i krajoznawczych 12.20 Między nami zwierzętami 12.50 Kliper - życie codzienne na statku 13.20 "Zwierzęta Świata" "Wyspy legwanów" (1)- film dok. prod. nowozelandzkiej 14.00 Kino letnie "Kryptonim: "Nektar" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1963 r., 91 min) 15.30 Rusz się, Kaziu! - magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 16.00 "Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki" - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 16.25 Mali muzycy - wielka muzyka - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klinika zdrowego człowieka - na wycieczce 17.40 Magazyn katolicki 18.05 "Hollywoodzcy czarodzieje" "Powietrzne popisy" - film dok. prod. USA 18.30 "Tata Major" (3/5) - serial kom. prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka "Wszystko gra" - "Bęben" - "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Żar tropików" (8/22) - ser. prod. kanad.-izrael. 21.05 Debata 21.15 Diariusz - mag. rządowy 21.25 "Dreszcze" - magazyn wyczynu i ryzyka 21.50 Program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.10 Dziś w Senacie 23.20 "Lament po utracie rodziny" - film dok. prod. węgierskiej (1993 r., 76 min) 0.25 Kartki z podróży - Pływający targ 0.35 Inżynier zbytnio kochał liczby - film fab. prod. fr. (1990, 91 min 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki w tym: Dziennik Krjowy i Gość poranny 7.50 Apetyt na zdrowie 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Więzy rodzinne" (22-ost.) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Tęsknoty i marzenia 9.20 Najpiękniejsze zakątki Zachodniej Ameryki - Park Narodowy Arches - Kamienne okna - film dok. prod. USA 10.00 Klub pana Rysia 10.25 Opowieści mądrego króla Salomona - Dżwięki i zapachy 10.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Woodstock '94 - Rollins Band 11.00 Dwanaście lat w niewoli - film fab. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Halo - Dziś Gdańsk 15.00 Powitanie 15.05 "Hrabia Kaczula" - "Tajemniczy rejs" - serial animowany 15.30 Animals 16.00 "Bracia naszego Boga" - film dok. Aleksandra Kuca 16.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 "Zatoka Marlinów" (14) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 17.45 Miss "Lata z Radiem" w Dwójce (Audiotele tel. 070055551-6) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia 20.00 Studio sport - Za metą 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina "Ojciec chrzestny" (4-ost.) - serial prod. USA 23.55 Studio Sport - Kronika Tour de France 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Art noc - na żywo - wydanie specjalne 1.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Retransmisja TV Polonia 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Julek - serial prod. TVP dla młodych widzów 12.40 Flash - serial prod. USA 13.30 Beniamiszek - film TVP 14.30 Wojna domowa: Dwójka z azymutu - serial prod. TVP 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Szmacianki - serial dla dzieci 15.20 Astrofarma: Zbzikowana pogoda - serial prod. USA dla dzieci 15.30 Shoe people - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Piłkarska szkoła gwiazd Ryana Giggsa - mag. sportowy dla młodzieży 16.05 Miód i pszczoły: Zazdrość i rock’n’roll - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Szaleństwa Majki Skowron: Mirabelle - serial dla młodych widzów 17.00 Muzyczna Trójka 17.20 Crystal - nowela telewizyjna 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 Lato w Trójce 19.00 Reporters - kurs jęz. ang. 19.15 The Carsat Crisis - jęz. ang. w nauce i technice 19.30 Lulu - koncert 20.00 Szare wilki - film dok. prod. ang. 20.55 Legendarne szlaki: Powrót do świętych lodów - film przyrod. prod. ang. 21.45 Muzyczna Trójka 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.15 Dziewczyna, dla której warto zabić - film sensac. prod. USA 23.45 Retransmisja TV Polonia left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Film animowany 08.15 Disco Polo Lato 09.30 Sekrety /8/ 10.00 Dallas - /76/ serial USA 10.50 Zielone lata - polski film 1980 12.30 W drodze - magazyn katolicki 13.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.10 Więźniarki /95/ - serial australiski 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.50 Halo Gramy 17.55 Sekrety /9/ - serial USA 18.25 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 18.30 Informacje 18.55 As wywiadu /3/ - serial USA 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Ostry dyżur (15/24) - serial USA 20.55 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 21.00 Statek miłości - serial USA 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.15 Sztuka informacji - program Marka Markiewicza 22.45 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Link Journal - magazyn mody 23.45 Filmoteka Narodowa - U kresu drogi - polski film z 1939 01.00 Koniec programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Szalona szansonistka - Iga Cembrzyńska (powt.) 7.50 Lato z Chopinem: W Żelazowej Woli gra Anna Stańczyk 8.20 Sportowa życie (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Beztroskie dzieciństwo" (powt.) 9.45 "Kapitan Sowa na tropie" (4) - serial pol. (powt.) 10.10 Ekspres reporterów (powt.) 10.30 "Stan nieważkości" - film dok. 11.30 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Adaptacje literatury: "Gonitwa" - film fab. prod. pol. (powt.) 13.30 Życie moje - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej (powt.) 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 "Skarby ciemnolicej Madonny" (2) - film dok. (powt.) 15.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 16.00 Magazyn katolicki 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Żegnaj Rockefeller" (12) - serial dla młodych widzów (napisy w języku angielskim) 17.45 "Kapitan Sowa na tropie" (5) - serial pol. (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.30 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu 18.50 Krakowskie legendy 19.00 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.20 Dobranocka: Wesoła siódemka - film anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio Kontakt - wydanie wakacyjne 20.30 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (14) - serial TVP 22.30 Program na piątek 22.35 Bez prądu: Chłopcy z Placu Broni - koncert 23.40 "Umarła linia" - reportaż 0.10 Ambasadorzy 0.30 Za metą - program sportowy 1.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Business Breakfast 07.00 Breakfast News 09.05 The Flintstones 09.30 Burke's Backyard 10.00 News and Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Best of British 11.00 News and Weather 11.05 Time Keepers 11.30 Talkabout 12.00 News and Weather 12.20 Walk on the Wild Side 12.50 Reporting Scotland and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.15 Film: Hot Millions 16.00-17.35 Children's BBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Reporting Scotland 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 The Beechgrove Garden 20.30 2Point4 Children 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Men Behaving Badly 22.00 Burden of Proof 23.35 Film: Code Name: Emerald 01.05 Weather 01.10 Close left|thumb|80x80px 05.00 BBC Select 06.20-08.00 Open University 08.00 Breakfast News 08.15 Westminster 09.00 Consuming Passions 09.05 How the West Was Lost 09.55 East Anglian Gardens 10.00 Flight for Survival 10.30 Star Trek 10.55 Film: Which Way to the Front? 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 The Brollys 13.20 The Infinite Voyage 14.15 Vietnam Journey with Ken Done 15.00 Westminster with Nick Ross 15.55 News and Weather 16.00 Film: Maroc 7 17.30 All in the Mind 18.00 Film: The Karate Killers 19.30 Hypotheticals 20.30 Wildlife Showcase 21.00 The Likely Lads 21.30 One Foot in the Past 22.00 Grace under Fire 22.28 Video Nation Shorts 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Gaytime TV 23.55 Weather 00.00 Open View 00.05 Maths 00.30 The Record 01.00 Close left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 News 06.00 GMTV 09.25 The New Adventures of He-Man 09.50 Mission Top Secret 10.20 ITN News Followed by AM 10.30 Film: Fulfilment 12.05 Cartoon Time 12.20 Grampian Headlines 12.30 News and Weather 12.55 Emmerdale 13.25 Home and Away 13.55 Shortland Street 14.20 The Other Peak Practice 14.50 Wild West Country 15.20 ITN News Headlines 15.30-17.10 Children's ITV 17.10 Chart Bite 17.40 News and Weather 18.05 Home and Away 18.30 North Tonight 19.00 Emmerdale 19.30 The Big Story 20.00 The Bill 20.30 Heartbeat 21.30 Searching 22.00 News at Ten and Weather 22.30 Riddle Me This: Why Is Batman Forever? 23.05 Reflections 23.09 Grampian Weather 23.10 Prisoner: Cell Block H 00.15 War of the Worlds Followed by ITN News Headlines 01.10 Shift Followed by ITN News Headlines 02.05 The Beat 03.00 The Album Show 03.55 Pop Profile 04.10 The Little Picture Show 05.00 Vanessa 06.35 The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 07.00 The Big Breakfast 09.00 You Bet Your Life 09.30 Film: The Oracle 11.00 Profiles of Nature 11.30 Scotland's Larder 12.00 House to House 12.30 Sesame Street 13.30 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz 14.00 Racing from Newmarket 16.30 Countdown 17.00 Ricki Lake 17.45 Terrytoons 18.00 Home Improvement 18.30 Tour de France 19.00 Channel 4 News Followed by Weather 19.50 The Slot 20.00 The Mind Field 20.30 The Crystal Maze 21.30 True Stories 22.55 Stephen King's Golden Years 23.55 Walk on the Wild Side 00.25 First Sex 01.25 Tour de France 01.55 Film: Dust Be My Destiny 03.30 Close